Conventional joysticks are structured to detect in which direction and to what degree an operating member thereof is inclined. The “home” or neutral position to which the operating member returns when not operated by an operator is the origin point from which inclination of the operating member is measured. Because the origin point is fixed and not alterable by a user, the user cannot freely modify the location of the origin point.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an operating device in which errors incurred through mass production can readily corrected and the origin point of the operating device can be determined and modified freely by an user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing system using such an operating device.
An operating device is connected during use to an image processing apparatus (10) that generates image data to be displayed on a display according to a program, to supply a signal for providing variation to the image data to be generated by an image processing apparatus, the operating device comprising: an operating member (451), a rotating member (457, 467), a rotation detecting means (459, 469), a count means (444X, 444Y), a reset signal generating means (442, 443, 447, 448), and a transfer means (442, 445, 43).
The operating member is supported to be tilt-operated by an operator so as to incline within a predetermined range and rest, when not operated by the operator, at a predetermined neutral position. The rotating member is arranged for rotation depending upon an inclination amount of the operating member. The rotation detecting means detect a rotational state of the rotating member. The count means varies a count value thereof depending on a rotational amount of the rotating member detected by the rotation detecting means. The reset signal generating means generates a reset signal to reset the count value of the count means. The transfer means transfers the count value counted by the count means to the image processing apparatus.
An image processing system includes an image processing apparatus for generating image data to be displayed on a display according to a program, and an operating device for connecting during use to the image processing apparatus so as to supply a signal for varying to the image data to be generated by the image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus (10) includes a program memory (20), a first receiving means (173), a central processing means (11), a first transmitting means (172), and an image signal generating means (16), and wherein the operating device (40) includes an operating member (451), a rotating member (457, 467), a rotation detecting means (459, 469), account means (444X, 444Y), a reset signal generating means (442, 443, 447, 448), a second receiving means (173), a transfer means (171), and a second transmitting means (172).
The program memory is stored with a program for image processing. The first receiving means receives data generated by the operating device. The central processing means generates command data according to the program stored in the program memory, and generating image data depending upon the program and the data received by the first receiving means. The first transmitting means transmits the command data generated by the central processing means to the operating device. The image signal generating means generates an image signal for displaying an image on the display depending upon the image data from the central processing means. The operating member is supported to be tilt-operated to be inclined within a predetermined range by the operator and rested, when not operated by an operator, at a predetermined position. The rotating member is arranged for rotation depending upon an inclination amount of the operating member. The rotation detecting means detects a rotational state of the rotating member. The count means has a count value varied depending on the rotational amount of the rotating member detected by the rotation detecting means. The reset signal generating means generates a reset signal to reset the count value of the count means. The second receiving means receives the command data transmitted from the first transmitting means. The transfer means outputs the count valve data counted by the count means in response to reception of predetermined command data by the second receiving means. The second transmitting means transmits the count valve data output by the transfer means to the image processing apparatus.
When the operator holds the operating device in hand and inclines the operating member, the rotating member rotates depending upon the inclination. As a result, the rotation detecting means generates an electric signal responsive to the rotation of the rotating member. In response to the electric signal, the count means counts the rotational amount of the rotating member. The reset signal generating means generates a reset signal to reset the count value of the count means. The transfer means transfers the count value of the count means to the image processing apparatus. In response to this, the image processing apparatus generates an image signal varied depending on the count value.
The central processing means generates command data according to the program stored in the program memory. The first transmitting means transmits the command data to the operating device. The transmitted command signal is received by the second receiving means. The transfer means, in response to the reception of the command signal by the receiving means, outputs data of the count value counted by the count means. The count value data is transmitted by the second transmitting means to the image processing apparatus. This transmitted count value data is received by the first receiving means. The central processing means generates image data based on this count value data and a program. In accordance with this image data, the image signal generating means generates an image signal for displaying an image on the display.
According to the present invention, the number of program steps for image processing can be reduced so that the program is simplified and programmer operating time is shortened and operation is simplified.
The above and other objects, features, aspects, and advantage of the present invention will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.